


Haikyuu one shots

by aurawinterrain



Series: multifandom one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are idiots in love





	Haikyuu one shots

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot so please go easy on me, I'm sorry if they go OOC! Leave a kudo and comment for more~ Thanks for reading in advance!!

Kagehina Soulmate AU 

You have a tattoo of what your soulmate is most passionate about.

Kageyama scanned the huge gymnasium, which was mostly empty besides the small spiker who was clearing the balls that were strewn all over the wooden floor. He sighed and turned away from the energetic boy and started cleaning up as well, the pair working in silence. 

“Tobio~” Hinata said, wrapping his arms around the setter’s torso. “It’s late, can I stay over?” He asked softly, breathing in the sent of sweat mingled with the familiar scent of kageyama. He let out a small hum and locked up the gym. He studied the smaller on the way to his house - he was uncharacteristically quiet and kageyama wanted to know more than anything what was on his mind. 

Hinata was so out of it that he didn’t even request for pork buns on the way home, but kageyama still tugged on his arm and asked for him to stop when they passed by the shop. After they got their buns, his curry bun and hinata’s pork buns, they continued their silent walk to his house. “Dumbass.” He said softly, nudging the boy beside him. Hinata stopped walking.

“T-Tobio.” He started, looking down at his feet like it was the most interesting thing on earth. “Something’s off with you the entire day.” He butted in, not letting Hinata speak. “You didn’t manage to hit half the balls I tossed to you, then screwed up on your serves and receives, and you’re so quiet.. so.. “ he trailed off softly, the bun in his hand forgotten. “If there’s something wrong please tell me.” He mumbled softly. 

Hinata finally looked up, smiling softly. “I-I was just thinking about our soulmates.” Kageyama perked up at the last word. He hasn’t really given much though about his soulmate, because the item tattooed on his right palm was a volleyball. Considering the fact that he was playing Volleyball since he could remember, he was pretty sure it was one of his teammates. But he soon threw that thought out of his mind when he first saw Hinata in the junior high match, and he was slightly relieved when they ended up in the same high school. 

They had never talked about their tattoo before, not even after their awkward confession behind the gym and the countless times they have made out in dark alleys and sometimes in their own room, out of sight. Kageyama had assumed that Hinata was his soulmate, considering the fact that they both were passionate about Volleyball. It hasn’t occured to him that Hinata might have something else tattooed on him, which would prove his assumption very, very wrong. 

“Can I see your tattoo, Tobio?” Hinata asked softly. “Of course..” he was never really secretive about it, and he was surprised Hinata hasn’t tried to sneak a glance at his right palm. In fact, he was sure most of Karasuno had seen his tattoo. He stuck out his right palm, with his Palm facing up. Hinata looked down, then extended his arm as well, showing kageyama what was on his own palm. 

It was a tattoo of.. a .. sun? He tilted his head to the side in confusion. “We.. we aren’t soulmates?” Kageyama breathes out, staring intently at hinata’s outstretched palm. Hinata shrugged and pretended to look like he was disinterested, instead grabbing kageyama, palm and intertwining their fingers. 

“There’s many stories of people who end up falling for someone not their soulmate, anyway.” He says softly, rubbing his thumb over Kageyma’s knuckles. He nodded, and though his face was still calm, his lips were pressed together in a thin line and his mind was thrown into overdrive. 

Their seniors had pointed out the chemistry between the two, and he was so certain they were soulmates. All of a sudden, he finally figured out what the tattoo meant, and his lips curled upwards in a small smile. 

“No dumbass... you’re my soulmate.” Kageyama said softly, later on, when they were curled up around each other. “What do you mean?” Hinata looked up at him curiously. “You have a tattoo of what your soulmate is most passionate about, hm?” He asked softly, and Hinata responded with a nod. 

“It’s simple, you’re passionate about Volleyball.. he showed his own tattoo, then grabbed hinata’s hand. “And I’m passionate about you... my sun.” His face was red when he said that, while hinata’s eyes grew as big as saucers. 

“I-I’m more important than Volleyball?” He asked his Boyfriend, a light blush tilting his cheeks. “Of course! Dumb... Shouyou..” he cut his insult off, choosing to use the smaller’s first name. 

“I love you, Tobio..” Hinata said suddenly, scaring the crap out of Kageyama. “I love you too, Shouyou.” He whispered back, wrapping his arms around the shorter and fell asleep within seconds, burying his head in his boyfriend's soft curls.


End file.
